


Пять раз, когда Монро помог Нику заснуть

by Katrinos



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinos/pseuds/Katrinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять раз, когда Монро помог Нику заснуть, и что из этого вышло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять раз, когда Монро помог Нику заснуть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Monroe Helped Nick Fall Asleep](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/83393) by rabidchild. 



> Бета: squirrel-alx

**1**

_Дзынь-Дзынь_

— Привет, Ник. Чем могу тебе помочь?

— …

— Ник? Ты там, приятель?

— Извини, ты, видимо, спал. Мне не стоило звонить.

— Не переживай, волки ведут ночной образ жизни. Что случилось? Звучишь ужасно.

— Я не могу… Я просто… не могу выбросить их из головы… Я не ... Я не хотел ... 

— Послушай, Ник, ты сделал то, что должен был. Разве ты никогда, ну знаешь, не убивал раньше? При исполнении? 

— Нет, никогда. Это... Господи, говорят, что будет трудно, но не говорят... не говорят, что потом ты будешь _их видеть_. Я вижу их каждый раз, когда закрываю глаза. Я не могу спать, я не сплю. Они всегда, просто, _там_. 

— Я понял. И даже больше, чем ты думаешь. Это пройдет, со временем. 

— Они были, считай, детьми, Монро.

— Которые убили уже трех человек. 

— Ты не винишь меня? 

— Почему? Потому что они были Потрошителями? Нет, Ник, не виню. Убийство есть убийство, неважно, кто или что его совершает.

— Но я все еще не могу…

— Знаю, друг. Я знаю.

— Я устал так, что кости ломит. Не представляю, как моя тетя справлялась с этим. Она была гораздо сильнее меня.

— Ты достаточно силен, Ник. Не думаю, что настанет день, когда это станет для тебя легко. Уверен, что нет.

— Спасибо.

— Не за что.

— Так устал.

— Ложись.

— Что?

— Ложись. Закрой глаза. Подумай о том времени, когда ты был маленьким, окружен заботой и любовью. Сделаешь это для меня?

— Угу.

— _Schlaf, Kindlein schlaf.  
Der Vater hüt' die Schaf._*

— Ты поешь мне?

— Тсс, эту немецкую колыбельную когда-то пела мне бабушка. Закрывай глаза.

— _Die Mutter schüttelt's Bäumelein,  
Da fällt herab ein Träumelein.   
Schlaf, Kindlein schlaf. _

— Спасибо, дружище, это мило.

— Сработало?

— Мммм.

— _Schlaf, Kindlein schlaf._  
Der Vater hüt' die Schaf…

 

**2**

_Дзынь-Дзынь_

— Ник, приятель, привет. Кааак поживаешь?

— Моя девушка бросила меня, Монро, а я даже болен не смертельно.

— Извини. И… прошу прошение. Она уехала к родителям?

— Да, они живут недалеко от Сакраменто. Она сказала, что грузчики приедут завтра за вещами. Словно больше не вернется. Она и не собирается возвращаться. Как же долго она это планировала?

— Я не знаю, что и сказать.

— Тут и нечего _сказать_. Все кончено. Неважно, сколько усилий я прикладывал, чтобы сохранить наши отношения, как желал их, я не смог ничего сделать. Не смог рассказать ей, кем я стал, не смог защитить ее, и теперь все кончено.

— Не знаю, был ли вообще у тебя выбор. Она не смогла бы понять то, что ты делаешь и кем стал. Полагаю, она могла бы только смириться с этим. 

— Что, если рассказать ей сейчас?

— Ты правда думаешь, что это что-то изменит? Заставит ее чувствовать себя в безопасности? Снизит риск однажды стать мишенью для разных Сокрушителей или Потрошителей, у которых счеты с местным Гриммом?

— Господи, Монро, спасибо, теперь я чувствую себя намного «лучше».

— Прости, но так оно и есть. Знаешь, может быть, это и к лучшему? Все, как и говорила твоя тетя Мари несколько месяцев назад. 

— Возможно, но от этого болит не меньше. 

— Извини, дружище. Хочешь, я к тебе приеду? Я только что испек порцию пахлавы.

— Спасибо, но не стоит. Сейчас я просто хочу спать, понимаешь? Я не мог заснуть прошлой ночью, только потому, что простыни пахли ею. Сегодня я их постирал, и знаешь что? Они по-прежнему пахнут ею! Оказывается, это не ее духи, как я считал, а просто наш ополаскиватель. И сейчас мне нужно купить новый.

— Подсказать круглосуточный магазин?

— Я просто хочу спать.

— Хорошо. Тогда слушай, приляг куда-нибудь, только не на свою кровать. Попробуй на диван.

— Грррр, ладно.

— Устроился?

— Ага.

— Хорошо. _Schlaf, Kindlein schlaf.  
Der Vater hüt' die Schaf._

— Ты думаешь, что мне поможет колыбельная?

— Прошлый раз сработало. Постарайся расслабиться.   
_Schlaf, Kindlein schlaf._  
Der Vater hüt' die Schaf.  
Die Mutter schüttelt's Bäumelein,  
Da fällt herab ein Träumelein.   
Schlaf, Kindlein schlaf.

— Ммпф...

— Ник? Ты спишь?

— Хррр... 

— Бедное дитя. Все будет хорошо, обещаю. Когда-нибудь будет.

 

**3**

_Дзынь-Дзынь_

— Монро?

— Ник. 

— МонроМонроМонро!

— Черт, я знал, что так и будет. Говорил же, надо было показать тебя врачу, приятель.

— Неглупи. Всеотличнокакникогда. 

— Говоришь так, словно ты под кайфом. Укусы пикси очень серьезны, приятель, их слюна инфекция для человека, и заражение происходит в рекордно короткие сроки. А на тебя напала целая банда. Ты использовал тот антисептический спрей, который мы достали в аптеке? 

— Неаоножжетсямнененравится.

— Я выезжаю. Ты меня пугаешь.

— Еслиприедешьпривезимороженое. 

— Я привезу суп и, может быть, теплое молоко. Тебе нужно успокоиться. 

— Тактихо. Ялюблюночьвсегдатакспокойно!

— Ого... Сделай глубокий вдох, хорошо?

— …

— Ник? Ты все еще там? Ник! Подай голос, дружище.

— Мне нехорошо, Монро.

— Ох, ёлки. 

— Мне очень, очень плохо, Монро, словно меня сейчас вырвет.

— Черт, только положи трубку перед этим! 

— _Буээээ!!_ Господи!

— Лучше снаружи, чем внутри. Ты в порядке?

— Не похоже. Сердце слишком быстро бьётся. Мне трудно дышать… грудь болит…

— Я уже беру ключи.

— Нет, тебе не стоит приходить.

— Приятель, я должен. Слушай, я уже в машине. По ночным дорогам вообще приеду меньше чем через десять минут. Можешь повисеть?

— Повисеть на телефоне?

— Ага, именно это я и имел в виду, если ты, конечно, хочешь, чтобы я оставался с тобой на связи, пока не приеду, то было бы здорово.

— Да, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, оставайся на связи.

— Нет проблем.

— Оставайся.

— Хорошо, Ник.

 

**4**

_Дзынь-Дзынь_  
Дзынь-Дзынь   
Дзынь-Дзынь 

_Это Монро. Вы знаете, что делать. БИП!_

«Послушай, Монро, я понимаю, ты не хочешь со мной говорить, но я не сдамся. Я заполню всю твою голосовую почту. Подними трубку!»

 

_Дзынь-Дзынь_

_Это Монро. Вы знаете, что делать. БИП!_

«Мне очень жаль, Монро. Пожалуйста, позвони мне».

 

_Дзынь-Дзынь_

_Это Монро. Вы знаете, что делать. БИП!_

«Я могу названивать так хоть всю ночь, ты же знаешь. Наверно, я до сих пор не в себе после той атаки пикси. Позвони мне». 

 

_Дзынь-Дзынь_

_Это Монро. Вы знаете, что делать. БИП!_

«Знаешь, я говорил, что мне жаль, но сейчас я уже так не думаю. Беру свои слова обратно. И можешь не принимать мои извинения? Потому что, да, я забираю свои извинения. Я не жалею, что поцеловал тебя. Вот так вот».

«… Мне жаль, если тебе было неловко, правда. Потому что я не хочу так. Я хочу… хочу…»

«… Я уже не знаю, чего я хочу… Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты злился на меня. Или ненавидел. Ты мне очень дорог, ты знаешь? Я не хочу потерять тебя. И…»

«Пожалуйста, позвони».

 

_Дзынь-Дзынь_

_Это Монро. Вы знаете, что делать. БИП!_

«Мне кажется, что так ты меня наказываешь. Снова — вероятно это все остатки от яда пикси, но болит по-прежнему. Мне очень жаль — тебе не нужно это знать. Я могу это удалить?» _БИП!_

_Дзынь-Дзынь_

_Это Монро. Вы знаете, что делать. БИП!_

«Ты выиграл. Обещаю не звонить больше. Пожалуйста, позвони мне». 

***

_У нас могло быть всееееееее  
Качаясь на волнааааа…_**

— Привет?

— Ник? Все хорошо? Я получил примерно тридцать сообщений от тебя. Что случилось? Ты ранен? Или новое дело?

— Э-э, ты не слушал сообщения?

— Вообще-то нет. Я увидел, что последнее было отправлено несколько минут назад, и подумал, что ты снова бодрствуешь. И почему же?

— Я, э-э… Удали все остальные, ладно?

— Что? Почему? Извини, я уезжал. Я же говорил тебе о конференции для часовщиков в этот день, так? Что ж, я сглупил, оставил телефон дома. 

— О, да. Конференция часовщиков. Точно.

— Итак, это дело или…

— Не совсем по делу. Точнее, эм, по другому поводу, вообще-то. Это насчет, эм, теперь я чувствую себя глупо. Я звонил, потому что хотел поговорить о прошлой ночи. 

— Ох.

— Ага, «Ох». Послушай, мне жаль, если ты чувствовал себя неловко. 

— Ничего подобного. Это было немного неожиданно, и все. Я говорил же тебе.

— Знаешь, это было не из-за яда пикси или из-за того, что мне казалось, будто я умираю. Возможно, это и было из-за того, что я думал, что умираю, но только отчасти. Я… Хорошо, я думал о том, чтобы поцеловать тебя. Много раз. В последнее время. Так что… Я просто хотел сказать тебе об этом. И мне стоит уже повесить трубку. 

— Не надо, пожалуйста. Я был не против, совсем не против. Просто… я не знаю, забыл ли ты Джульетту, потому что я не хочу становиться заменой. Заменой ей. Никогда не думал, что окажусь в такой ситуации, ха-ха.

— Ты не станешь заменой. Ты мне очень нравишься, Монро. 

— Правда?

— Ты понимаешь меня, так ведь? Ты понимаешь то, что я делаю и через что я прошел и ведь это же что-то значит. Это значит многое.

— Что ж, это…

— И я хочу, эм, я хочу _понять тебя тоже_. Если ты этого хочешь. Тоже. Мне точно стоит повесить трубку.

— Не смей! Пожалуйста. Я тоже хочу… Тут так много _хочу_ , но готов ли ты к этому?

— Готов. Я хочу, если и ты хочешь… быть со мной. Этот разговор становится каким-то бессмысленным.

— Но мы должны об этом поговорить. Может, я к тебе приеду? В смысле, уже немного поздно и… 

— Да, я хочу, чтобы ты приехал. Не думаю, что смогу сейчас уснуть, даже если постараюсь.

— Тогда отлично. Буду минут через десять. И Ник?

— Да?

— Я рад, что ты позвонил.

 

**5**

_Дзынь-Дзынь_

— Привет.

— Привет. Хотел пожелать спокойной ночи. 

— Ты дома? Я думал, что расследование займет всю ночь. 

— Мы решили немного отдохнуть. И я хотел услышать твой голос перед сном.

— Оооо, это… очень трогательно, ха-ха.

— Прекрати, Монро. 

— Ладно, это весьма мило. Но ты мог бы и заехать, неважно, даже если поздно.

— Знаю, просто не хотел отрывать тебя от дел. 

— Я же говорил, что совсем не против. Мне нравится, когда ты меня «отрываешь» от дел.

— Да, я люблю это делать. Можешь просто поговорить со мной?

— Что такое?

— Я лучше сплю, когда ты рядом. Мне нравится, как ты дышишь мне в ухо, нравится чувствовать тяжесть твоего тела рядом. Так мне сразу становится лучше.

— Буду через десять минут. 

— Я не пытался заставить тебя приехать.

— Буду через десять минут.

— Хорошо. И Монро?

— Да?

— Захватишь вина?

**Author's Note:**

> * Немецкая колыбельная. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zIoZPyQOcwE - Прослушать колыбельную (мужской голос)
> 
> _Спи, мой молодец!_  
>  Отец пасет овец.  
> Мать ушла за сном,  
> На дереве дремлет он.  
> Спи, мой молодец! 
> 
>  
> 
> ** _We could’ve had it aaaaaaaaaaaaaaalll  
>  Rollin’ in the deeeee… _ строчки из песни Adele - Rolling in the Deep, начало припева.


End file.
